(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a common construction to accommodate dual electro-mechanical units arranged in parallel and with co-axial input/output (I/O), and more particularly to one designed for correcting the defect that a carrier with wheels on both sides respectively driven by an electro-mechanical unit is comparatively heavy and causes greater impacts upon the wheels on either single side of the carrier when subject to force, by having the present invention disposed between the wheels on both sides of the carrier.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Whereas a conventional carrier driven by dual electro-mechanical units driven carrier usually operates by having an independent motor to drive the vehicle through individual reduction gear or having the individual rim motor directly drive wheels on both sides, the weight of the motor is comparatively heavy with the distribution profile of its center of gravity similar to a laterally positioned dumbbell that tends to have both ends heavier. Therefore, the conventional carrier is found to have the drawback of being vulnerable to comparatively greater vibrations when the wheels on either side are subject to force.